


Red Sky at Night

by Tuxedo_Elf



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Childbirth, Gen, Kakariko villagers are jerks, Link has a mother, Mute Link, No pairings yet - Freeform, Other, Zora will show up I'm sure, but who knows, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Elf/pseuds/Tuxedo_Elf
Summary: Born under a blood moon to an unwed mother, Link’s life was never going to be easy. Raised in near isolation, things change when his mother makes the decision to move them away from Kakariko village and try for a new life in Akkala. *Slight hiatus due to house move - NOT abandoned I promise!*





	1. Chapter 1

Red Sky at Night

XXXXX

 

The sun was nearly at its peak, bathing Kakariko village in warm spring light. The hum of the bustling town filled the air, mixed with the calls of cuccos and wildbirds. Market day was in full swing, with traders both local and from afar peddling their wares. The smell of newly baked bread mingled with freshly caught fish and still bubbling elixirs. Children ran, dodging between stalls while parents shopped, bartering over the price of eggs and meat. 

Yet to one woman, all this was barely registered as she made her way through the crowds, head down and hidden under a hood, despite the warmth of the day. There were whispers as she passed, pointed looks at her swollen abdomen that she tried to ignore as she walked as quickly as she could to the other side of the village. Why today? On any other day it would have been much quieter, her chances of going unnoticed so much greater. She bit her lip, biting back tears. 

She made it out of the town centre just in time, grabbing a nearby tree as the next contraction hit. Gasping, forcing herself to breathe, she rested her head against the rough bark and waited for it to pass, before finding the will to carry on again. “Please,” she murmured, rubbing her belly. “Wait just a bit more.” 

By the time she arrived at the old woman's house, she was sweating and nauseous. The woman, Triska, was no healer, yet had assisted in the birth of many of the village children over her long life. With shaking hands she knocked on the door, praying to the Goddess that Triska would help. 

The door, once blue but now brown and faded from age, creaked open. An old lady, her face lined with deep wrinkles, looked out at her - and frowned. “There is nothing for you here, Medilia,” she said, shaking her head. “You must leave.” 

“Please!” The young woman pulled down her hood, trying to keep Triska's attention. “Please. The healers won’t help me. No one will help me. I know... I know what you think of me, what they all do... but if not for me, for my child. They are innocent in this and should not suffer for my misdeeds.” She was crying, desperate, as she reached out to take the old woman’s wrist. “Please. I’m begging you. Help us.” 

There was a pause, too long to be comfortable as Triska looked at her deeply, dark eyes narrowed in thought. Then, at last, the old lady stepped aside, allowing the desperate woman in. She motioned to a chair and let her sit. 

With a groan, Medilia sank into the chair.

“How far apart are the pains?” Triska asked, wrinkled hands probing at the significant bump. 

“Some thirty minutes... a little less now.” She’d tried to keep track, but her distress and desperation had distracted her. 

“Hmm.” The examination continued, the woman’s hands feeling and assessing the bump, until finally she nodded. “I’ll not birth a bastard child here. There’s time enough. Go home, I’ll be along presently.” 

Medilia sagged in relief, even though the thought of walking all the way back was not pleasant. She would not be alone, even disapproving company was better than none. “Thank you...” she whispered, getting to her feet with effort. “I... thank you.” She pulled her hood back up, moving slowly to the door. “I’ll try not to be a bother.” Pulling the door closed behind her, she pretended not to hear the snort of derision. 

Walking home, she let her mind wander. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. Her fault, Perhaps, for giving in to her desires, to laying with her love before they were wed. But it had been so good, and he had been so sweet. When she’d told him she was carrying his child he’d been delighted and started making immediate plans to marry. 

She paused, as both contractions and memories overwhelmed her. That was how he'd died. Travelling to Hateno Village in search of the perfect cloth for her dress, he’d happened upon several Lizaflos attacking a family and had tried to help. They’d escaped, but her love had died protecting them. Stupid, heroic man. He'd always been like that, needing, wanting to help. Her dear Arn, how she missed him. Perhaps their child would take after him. 

It was with immeasurable relief that she finally arrived back at their small house. Her feet and back ached from the exertion and the contractions were getting closer. She managed to make tea and tidy a bit, before giving in and taking to bed, to wait.

Xxx

The old woman, much to Medilia’s relief, was true to her word, arriving with elixirs and herbs to help the labour pains. Despite her feelings for Medilia, she was calm and quiet, reminding her to breathe and offering sips of cool water. It was a relief for Medilia as the hours drew on and the sky darkened. Beads of sweat were mopped from her brow as she strained, pushing when her body demanded it. 

Outside, something seemed wrong, but the drapes were closed and she couldn’t tell what it was. She tried to block it out, to focus on bringing her child into the world. There was no hand to hold for her, so she gripped a small stuffed horse, that Arn had brought for their child just a week before he died, and thought of him. Of his smile, his laugh, his joy when he touched her belly. Of how much he'd wanted a family, with her in this village. It eased her pain and her cries as she pushed, straining, until at last she screamed and pushed her child out into the world. 

“There...” There was a feeling of odd emptiness as the old woman pulled the baby the rest of the way. She should have felt relief but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. 

It took a moment to realise what it was was. Silence. 

“My baby...” the old woman had not passed her the child. Why? Oh please, no... not after everything. This child was all she had. 

“The cord is around the neck,” came Triska's short response. Medilia could only wait helplessly as the woman went to work, cutting the cord without ceremony and breathing into the tiny mouth. She suppressed slight surprise that the disapproving old lady cared enough to do that, but perhaps she really had understood that the child was innocent in this mess. 

The wait seemed to last forever, though was two minutes at the most. Yet at last she heard what she’d feared she never would - a weak, reedy cry. “Oh...” her voice broke and she reached out, desperate to hold her child at last. 

“It is a boy...” the old woman told her, as she wrapped him and placed him in his mother’s arms. 

Medilia fought back tears as she finally held him close against her chest, so small but alive despite it all, and she kissed his head, with its dusting of pale hair. “Thank you...”she tried to clear her vision, to look at him better. Soft, blonde hair, eyes still blurry but showing hints of blue in their depths. The same as his father’s. And oh, he was small. So small, but, though few knew it, he was nearly three weeks before she’d expected him. 

Yet below the perfect face, lurked a less pleasant sight. His throat was red and raw from the cord, a bruise already showing on the virgin skin. “How long?” Fear grew within her again, that the air had been too long from his lungs. Even now, a touch of blue lingered on his fingertips and toes. 

“Impossible to say,” the woman replied. “Might’ve been a bit, might’ve happened when he was coming out. You'll have to wait to see if he's... right.” She shook her head, muttering something. “You’ve a name?” 

Stroking the soft hair, Medilia nodded. “Link. After the hero of old and because... he is my last link to my dear Arn.” 

The woman frowned. “No good can come of that name. But he is cursed already so I suppose it matters little.” She looked down at the boy nestled in his mother's embrace. “There will be no rest for him. No peace, not even in death.” She crossed the room and drew the drapes. The sky, not black but a deep, crimson red, flooded the room. High above, the moon itself sat, glowing and ominous.

Medilia gasped, her grip on her child tightening as tears burned in her eyes. No, it wasn't fair. Would nothing go their way? But the old woman was right she knew. There was no peace for a child born under a Blood Moon. 

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not happy with this chapter, but I've been staring at it for about a week so I think this is as good as it's going to get. :/ Bare with me please, next chapter will be better and I've got a plot now!

Red Sky at Night – Chapter Two

xxxxxx

Several weeks passed and Medilia grew slowly into her new role. When she had first discovered her pregnancy she had imagined a very different life, one with a husband by her side and the support of friends and neighbours. Never once had she imagined losing Arn before their wedding day and having the village turn their backs on her. Yet she knew wallowing in her sorrow would do no good and did her best to ignore the village and dedicate herself to the raising of her son. 

She had little experience with babies, though as weeks became months, she couldn’t shake the feeling that Link was just too quiet. He barely cried, even after the bruise around his neck had faded. Yet in all other ways he seemed perfectly healthy. He was alert and content and had a voracious appetite. She found herself laughing as he hungrily took her breast, no matter how recently he’d last fed. 

In that way he grew, loved and nourished by his mother, too young to know about the isolation they faced. She in turn took him to town only when she absolutely had to, keeping him safe from the people who would call him a bastard and unwanted. Although she knew she couldn’t protect him forever, she was determined to preserve his innocence while she could. In time, she worried less about his quietness and, soon after he reached his first year, he began to make some small, babbling sounds and she had hope. 

Xxxxxxxx

The next blood moon rose unexpectedly when he was halfway through his second year. She kept him close all night, afraid of what it was might mean for them, for him. She didn't even dare pull the drapes, needing to see when it was over.

It was with deep relief that she watched the red moon fade and the sun rise, burning away the demons that she’d feared all night. 

The cough began the next day. 

At first it was nothing much, a mild cold she attributed to the changing of the seasons. But rather than improving, it got progressively worse. She watched with concern as the coughing fits became increasingly frequent and his small body trembled with the force of them as he gasped for breath between each uncontrollable cough. 

Even now, the village healer refused to see them. In desperation she tried to soothe him with cooled herbal teas, poultices and elixirs made from items scavenged from nearby. Nothing she did seemed to make any difference and she grew afraid that if she even blinked he'd stop breathing.

Two weeks slipped by, with little sleep and great worry. She rubbed his back as he struggled to catch his breath, trying not to see the sunken eyes and pale face that her once bright boy now had. Day and night she prayed to the Goddess for help as none was forthcoming in the village. It was beyond her comprehension that they would refuse an innocent child help, but she refused to succumb to the anger that she simply had no time for. 

It was some three weeks after Link fell ill that she found herself low on supplies. Although reluctant to take him out, they needed to eat. And just maybe a little fresh air would help.

She strapped him with a cloth to her chest, as she had done when he was a newborn, enabling her to keep him close. Certainly he wasn’t in any condition to walk, the long illness had left him desperately weak. “We’ll be as quick as we can,” she promised him, stopping when he responded with another violent coughing fit, his small hands grabbing her dress to steady himself. She bit back tears. “We'll be home soon.” 

They’d not gone far when she heard someone else walking nearby. Instinctively she pulled him closer to her chest, her hands ready to shield his ears from the hurtful words she now knew he understood. 

“Good morning, excuse me!” A man appeared with a smile and a wave, his dark hair pulled back from a weather-beaten face. 

She blinked, being so unused to a friendly face that she hardly knew how to respond. “Yes?” She asked, glancing around to see if it was cruel joke. 

He approached a little more. “I’m sorry to trouble you. Do you know if armoranth grows near here? I do not know the area and I've been looking for days.”

Learning that he was not local certainly explained his friendliness. It was refreshing after so long. “In the Woods to the north there’s several patches. Though if you’re looking to make wine you’ll have to hope the locals have left you enough.” 

He chuckled and was about to respond, but was interrupted by Link's coughing, the loud, whooping sound drowning out anything else. 

The man frowned. “Goddess! The little one does not sound well at all.” 

Medilia nodded. “He’s been ill for weeks. We’re only out because we need supplies... if you'll excuse me, we need to get back home as soon as we can.” She took a step to the side, making to leave.

“Wait!” He called out, following. “The armoranth, it’s not for wine, it’s for elixirs. I’m a healer, maybe I can help.”

She stopped, staring at him. Was this the answer to her prayers? A healer... one who didn’t know their sordid history, one who could maybe help. “Would you?” She whispered, raising her head to meet his gaze. “I’m so scared for him.” She remembered something and stepped forward. “I don’t have much money, but I’ve a box of dried armoranth in my pantry. I’ll let you have it all.” It crossed her mind that she didn't know him and that he could be lying, but one look at Link's tired, sunken eyes told her she had nothing to lose. 

“No need for that,” he smiled. “My name is Oric, by the way, from Laurilin originally.” 

Medilia managed a weak smile. “I’m Medilia. My son is Link.” She took a breath. “Our home is this way.” She was more than a little anxious about letting a strange man into their home, but she was desperate and besides, he felt safe. 

“It’s good to meet you. Please, don’t be worried. I just want to help.” He followed her, keeping a respectful distance. “I’m travelling around, with no real destination. My village has another healer already and I’ve always wanted to explore Hyrule.”

“I see...” she supposed it explained why a healer was wandering round the outskirts of Kakariko village. She let him in and carefully undid the cloth holding Link close. Despite her caution, the movement set him coughing again, has face going blue as he gasped for air. 

Oric winced and waited for the attack to subside. “Sit him down, let me have a look. Has he seen a healer at all?” 

“They... they can’t help us,” she replied. It was at least mostly the truth. She set Link down, hating how lethargic he was.

“I see.” 

When Link was settled in a soft chair, he approached with a gentle smile. “Hello there. I’m going to have a look at that cough, is that okay?” He paused, waiting for a response, which came in the form of a short nod. 

“I’m sorry he... he doesn’t speak... yet...” Medilia explained, clutching her hands. “But he understands everything.” 

Oric nodded. “Well then Link, let’s see what’s the matter, hmm?” He had a good idea in all honesty, but he wanted to be sure. He took a few minutes to examine the boy, listening to his cough and his breathing, before sitting back. “You say he’s been like this for weeks?” 

Medilia nodded. “Nearly three.” 

“Remarkable.” He smiled gently at her. “He must be quite a fighter. Most children who get this either recover quickly or... Well.” He cleared his throat, his implication obvious. “I’ll make a batch of medicines for you. It will take a few days to work, but he will start to feel better. Might I use your kitchen?” 

“Oh... of course!” She could barely believe it. “He’ll... be okay?” 

Oric nodded, pulling various ingredients out of his bag. “I’m going to need some of that armoranth. And yes, though I must be honest, the recovery will be long. Months at least.” He took the herb as she brought the box out, glancing round at the small home. “Look... I don’t know much about you. But if it is possible, once he is at least somewhat recovered, I would consider moving to somewhere a bit warmer. There is always a chill in the air here it seems, it’s not helping.” 

It had never occurred to her that the cool weather might be making things worse, but she saw no reason to doubt his words. “I don’t know where we’d go,” she said, but even as she said it, she saw no reason to stay. A fresh start in a warmer place... where no one knew them or their history. Where she could be simply a widow with a young child. Where Link might have a chance at a normal childhood. “I’ll do it.” It was the quickest decision she'd ever made. 

He’d rather suspected she had nothing much here, but it confirmed his suspicions. “I do not think you will regret it.” He smiled, bottling the potion he’d mixed up. “Give him this four times a day. I’ll write the recipe down in case you need more. Once it eases the cough you can change to twice a day.”

Medilia was lost for words. “I can’t thank you enough. He... he was such a happy, active child before this and I had started to fear I would never see that again.” She pressed the box of armoranth into his hands. “I wish I had more. Will you at least stay for dinner?” 

“Thank you, but I must be on my way. I wish to make the next safe camping ground before nightfall.” He tucked the box of herbs into his bag. “Thank you for this... and good luck. I think your son will be fine, just give him some time.” 

“She nodded. “I... I can never repay what you’ve done, but I wish you every happiness.”

Oric smiled, heading to the door. “And I you. Take care of that little warrior!” He waved and she watched as he disappeared down the path, exiting their lives as quickly as he’d entered it. 

Trembling with emotion she went back in, administering the first dose to Link. He blinked and made a face, but smiled after and she knew it had to be soothing. She sighed, sitting down and pulling him into her lap. “As soon as you’re better, we’re moving away from here. You and I...we’re starting over.” She had to admit, she was excited. For the first time in a long time, the future looked bright and as Link snuggled against her, she dared to allow herself to dream.

Xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The seasons changed several times over the course of Link’s long recovery. Medilia didn’t mind. It was enough that he was finally recovering and she had plenty to occupy her while her son worked his way back to full health. 

Although her response to Oric had been rash, she had stuck to her decision to move away. It was no life here for either of them and the thought of a fresh start drove her. For the first time since he died, she went through the box that held Arn's things. His uniform from his time in the Royal Guard, his favourite books, an old hunting knife - and a map. 

For weeks she poured over it, looking for a place that would suit them. Hateno was too close and even Lurelin really. Although tempted by a life near the sea, there were too many traders that travelled between the villages and she truly desired anonymity. The Gerudo region was far too hot and while Hyrule town was nice, it wasn’t much warmer than Kakariko. 

It was with interest that her gaze fell on the Akkala region. It was certainly warmer there, though not unbearably so, and there was a beach not too far from some of the villages. It was further than she had imagined and it would take months to get there on foot but it seemed to meet their needs. If they could get a horse somewhere, they could make it there before winter. 

A rustling jolted her from her thoughts and she turned to see the pantry door open and rummaging sounds coming from within. “What are you doing, Link?” She called out, knowing full well what he was up to. 

He appeared by the door a moment later, a sheepish grin highlighted by wildberry stained lips. The grin shifted to a sweet smile and she bit back a laugh. She knew she should scold him as dinner was not long now, but it was so good to see his love of food back again, that she didn’t have the heart to tell him off. “No more now until dinner, hmm?” She smiled.

He nodded agreeably and went back to playing with the small wooden warriors he had set up in one corner, waving them around as he acted out a dramatic battle.

He wasn’t quite himself yet, having never played inside so much before, but his improvement from a few months earlier was dramatic. The cough was all but gone, just the odd moment here and there. The fear of losing him was gone now and she wished she could thank Oric again for giving her son another chance. 

Xxxx

It was just after his birthday that they were finally ready to leave. 

“You do understand, don’t you?” She looked at him carefully as he put his most precious possessions in his pack. “We’re not coming back here, not ever. Whatever we leave behind is gone.”

The precious stuffed horse from his father went in immediately and he nodded. He didn’t have much, truthfully, just the little horse, the toy warriors and a few books. All of that was squeezed into a little pack he could wear. 

Medilia had packed all their clothes in hers, as well as essentials such as a pan to cook in, washcloths and some warm blankets in case they had to sleep outside. There was also a small bag with personal possessions and keepsakes from Arn that she couldn’t bear to part with. The pack was heavy, almost too heavy, but she still hoped to buy a small pony when she could, if one could be bought for the little money she had left. Arn had been one to save, lucky for them, but after four years most of it was now gone. A pony might be his last gift. 

They left before the sun came up, Medilia choosing to slip away before anyone could notice. The weight of the pack she carried was lifted by how happily Link ran in front, full of life and excited for their new adventure. Still, as they reached the hill she paused and looked back at their home. Arn had loved her there and Link had been born there - there were happy memories despite their troubles. It was hard to leave that behind, no matter the reasons and for a moment, she allowed herself to linger. 

At last, she managed to turn away. “Come on then!” She forced a smile and showed Link a spot on the map. “We need to get to here before night.... this is where we are now. Do you think you can walk that far?” 

He grinned and nodded confidently. His boundless energy had finally returned and Medilia found it inspired her too. She took his hand and they headed over the hill, away from Kakariko and on to a new future. 

The land was lush and green before them and though the terrain would change many times on their journey, at the moment the expanse of green seemed endless – and it was wonderful.

Xxxxxx

The first few weeks were easy enough. They walked during the day, going at whatever pace Link could manage. Often he shot ahead of his mother, who was left calling after him, burdened as she was by her heavy pack. From Kakariko they headed through the forest, towards Lanayru Road and from there, onto Rabia Plain. The terrain was sometimes rough and they occasionally had to detour, but they made steady progress and the weather seemed to be in their favour. 

At dusk each day they sought out a safe place to rest, though it often took the form of a small cave or outcropping. The next stable was now a couple of days walk away and there Medilia hoped to obtain a pony. 

One bright morning she could see all the land that lay ahead and it didn't look too far at all. "Look... Can you see that valley?" She asked Link, pointing. There's a stable there. We'll see about a pony and spend the night." Maybe two, if Link needed the rest. 

Link peered ahead, looking down the valley. It seemed like a long way to him, but he was used to that by now. He turned and tugged at her arm, pointing to the bag that contained their food. 

She reached in and handed him an apple and a bit of bread that was going stale. "We'll see about some fresh bread too," she promised him as he made a face, chewing on the crust. Sometimes, she wondered what he'd say if he could. Would he complain more? Or was his accepting nature part of him regardless? She doubted she'd ever know.

He was quieter now even than before. While he'd made some small sounds before he was ill, now there was almost nothing. The odd grunt or squeal, sometimes on rare, wonderful days, she'd hear him laugh. But the rest of the time he was completely silent and she had accepted that he might never talk. It made her wonder how he'd manage as he got older. She'd started teaching him to write, but his sickness had put that on hold and there was a long way to go before he would master it.

As the day dragged on, Medilia realised she had made a mistake. They stable was a lot further than she realised and as the sun began to set, she knew they'd never get there before nightfall. "I'm sorry Link, I know I promised you a bed tonight.” She smiled apologetically. “But it's not safe to keep going. Let's find somewhere to camp and we'll get there tomorrow." 

Her heart sank at the look of utter dejection on Link's face. He was managing the journey so well and she hated letting him down. "I'm so sorry. Come on... We'll make a fire and bake some apples before we sleep." That seemed to cheer him up and they set about looking for somewhere to rest.

As they came to an incline she saw smoke rising. “Look! There must be other travellers up ahead. Maybe we can share their fire.” At the very least they might be able to take a lit torch from it, to get their own going quicker. 

Link grinned and ran on, his energy renewed by the idea of baked apples. 

“Wait for me!” She called out, trying to catch up before he disappeared from sight. She caught up with him just as they came into view of the fire.

She realised her error one horrifying moment later. It was not a travellers camp they'd stumbled on, but a group of moblins and lizalfos gathered around a bonfire. They turned as they saw Link moving towards them, already reaching for weapons, their eyes glowing with malice.

"Link, run!" Medilia shoved her son behind her in a vain attempt to protect him. The Lizalfos were so fast, the words were barely out of her mouth before they were a breath away. With nothing to fight with, she shrugged off her pack, throwing it at them in an effort to buy them time to get away.

As their possessions scattered, she moved to pick Link up, but a blow from behind knocked her away from him. “Link!” She cried out, her back and arm throbbing from the hit. As a trickle of blood started down her arm, she tried to fight off the moblin while looking for her son, her terror increased by his inability to reply. A blow to her head sent her vision spinning and she flailed blindly, pushing at her attackers, scratching and kicking wherever she could. 

She had no way of knowing that, small and fast as he was, Link had managed to slip away and was now hiding behind a rock, eyes wide in fear and trying terribly hard not to cry as one large moblin loomed over his mother. 

Medilia tried not to scream. If Link... if he was still okay, she didn’t want to scare him any more than he already was. The moblin was bearing down on her now, blade in hand. She tried to calm herself for the end. She’d see Arn again at last and maybe, if he was lucky, Link would survive and find somewhere safe. In that moment she didn’t have time to dwell on his being four years old and alone in the wilds. She had to believe, because it was all she had left. 

The monster raised its arm and she whimpered... but the blow never came. As it moved to strike its eyes went wide and a blade pierced it’s stomach. A moment later it crumbled away and she saw who stood behind. 

“No...” the word fell from her lips as she took in Link, far too small for the sword he held, as his innocence vanished into a cloud of malice and monster guts. 

Xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback would be wonderful, thank you! 
> 
> According to canon, Link was a master swordsman at four. I think that's a little much, but picking one up to defend his mother? Absolutely!


	4. Chapter 4

Red Sky 4

Xxxx

“Link!” Medilia’s mind was spinning at the actions of her son, but there was no time to process it. They were still surrounded by moblins and lizalfos, now all the more enraged by the loss of their companion. She grabbed the sword from Link and pulled him close, holding the blade out in front of them. She had no idea how to wield a sword, but she knew she had to try. Link struggled against her but she didn’t let go, unwilling to chance his luck a second time, even in the face of certain death. 

The sword was knocked from her hand a moment later, the club that had done it shattering her wrist. She screamed in pain and dropped to the ground, curling herself around Link in a desperate effort to use her own body as a shield. 

She could feel the heavy, hot breath of the lizalfos as they surrounded her, sending a shiver down her spine. She closed her eyes, held Link a little tighter as he fought against her, his fighting spirit demanding to be let loose. She almost let him, wondering if it was better to give him a chance, but her fear held him tight against her breast. 

It was when all seemed lost they heard it. A whistle, clear and sharp as it cut through the air, bright and hopeful, unlike the dull tones of the moblin horns. Distracted, the monsters turned away from their prey, looking curiously for the source. 

Her head still down, the next thing Medilia heard was the sound of arrows hitting targets and the screams of the monsters as they fell. Cautiously, she looked up and her eyes went wide at the sight.

Medilia had never seen a Zora in the flesh before, but Arn had told her of them many times. She had never expected to meet any, yet here they were coming to their aid. All different sizes and colours, they nonetheless moved seamlessly, their attackers falling swiftly to arrows and spears. 

Within minutes it was over, every last moblin and lizalfos no more than a pile of parts in the dust. Hesitantly she got up, uncurling herself from around Link with a groan of pain as one of the Zora came over to them. 

Medilia took in the woman. Shorter than the rest, with deep red and warm white scales, holding a trident far taller than her. She was adorned with elaborate jewellery and her face wore an expression of concern as she saw Link, covered in blood and dirt. As Medilia watched, the woman handed her trident off to another warrior before introducing herself. 

“I am Mipha, princess of the Zora,” she said, her voice surprisingly gentle for one who had just finished a battle. “Please, let us help you.” 

Princess? Medilia suddenly felt very small, despite being taller than the Zora woman. “I... I am Medilia your highness... this is Link, my son.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, though I regret the circumstances.” Mipha cast her gaze gown to Link, who was regarding her with wide eyes. “Hello.” she smiled. “I would like to tend to your wounds if you will allow it.”

Medilia was nervous, but she nodded. Link seemed relatively unhurt, but who knew what she couldn’t see? And her own arm and ribs were screaming at her, the blood now congealing and her whole arm throbbing. “That would be appreciated... thank you...” she forced herself to stay upright, despite feeling dizzy from pain.

Still, she wasn’t expecting the princess herself to reach out, one long fingered hand gently taking her arm, while the other hovered over it. A moment later she gasped as the princesses’ hand began to glow... and her shattered arm began to heal. The pain vanished and she was able to move her wrist as though it had never broken. The glow shifted as the princess did, healing her other wounds too. 

“There... that’s the worst of it... forgive me for not doing more, but it can be quite draining and I must still tend to your son.” Mipha smiled as she stepped back. 

“That’s fine... thank you...” having never experienced healing magic before, Medilia was stunned. She watched as the princess knelt down in front of Link, meeting his eyes. 

“This wont hurt at all,” Mipha promised him, her hand glowing again. “You will feel a lot better afterwards.” When Link didn’t move she proceeded to cast the blue glow all over his small body, the cuts and bruises fading away into nothing. 

When she was done, Link was free of injury yet still covered in mud, as was his mother. “You must be exhausted,” Mipha said. “Come back with us to Zora’s Domain. You can rest there, clean up and have a meal.” She looked down at Link, who was still staring. “We have waterbeds. Have you ever slept on a waterbed?”

Link shook his head and he tugged on his mother’s hand urgently, almost forgetting what had just transpired. He’d never even heard of one, but he thought they sounded wonderful and his four year old mind easily pushed aside everything else.

Seeing his enthusiasm, Mipha laughed. “They are the best beds ever! Come, you will be my guests.” 

Guests, of a princess? Medilia shook her head. “Your highness, we couldn’t possibly impose...” they were just common folk, no one of note. They didn’t deserve this. 

“Please, I insist.” Mipha reached out to the Hylian woman. “If not for yourself then for your son. He has been through a lot today.” 

Link did need a proper rest, she had to agree. They’d slept on the ground for several nights and he was in desperate need of a bath. Not to mention what he’d just done... that would need to be addressed. Slowly, she nodded. It did make sense. “Very well, your highness, I accept your most generous offer.”

“Wonderful.” Mipha looked pleased. She spoke quietly to some of the warriors, who started to gather the scattered possessions from Medilia’s broken pack. “They will bring your things on. Please, follow me.”

X

It was still quite a long walk to the Domain and Link, already tired, began to lag after they had been walking well over an hour. Noticing this, Mipha signalled one of her guard, who stepped up and, with a grin, scooped the boy onto his shoulders. 

Link squealed and Medilia laughed. “Don’t worry, I don’t think he bites!” 

“Only if you’re a fish,” the guard grinned, exposing surprisingly sharp teeth. “I am Rivan... do not worry, I have a child of my own. And I’ve carried her like this many a time.” He twisted his head so he could just see the Hylian boy he carried. “Comfortable?”

Link’s hands were tightly gripping the Zora’s head fins, though he didn’t seem bothered. When Link nodded he chuckled and picked up the pace a little so they didn’t fall behind. 

The steady rhythm was soothing to the tired child and he rested his head against the Zora guard’s head fins. Before long his eyes drooped and and he sagged against Rivan, who carefully adjusted his position so he didn’t fall. 

“I'm sorry... shall I take him?” Medilia said, slightly embarrassed. 

“No, let him sleep, it’s fine.” Rivan patted one dangling leg. “He’s had a long day. A number of long days, I would guess.” 

“Your guess would be right...” She looked up at Link, soundly asleep on his new Zora friend. Rivan looked completely comfortable with him there and she felt a pang in her chest for the father Link had never had. 

“Are you okay?” Rivan asked gently. “I admit we never expected to find a woman and child alone out here.” 

“We’re traveling to Akkala... to move there.” She sighed. “I was naive, I didn’t think this would happen.” Looking at her sleeping child, it seemed unreal. “He... he killed one of them.”

Rivan frowned and Mipha came over as she heard. “The boy?” He queried. 

Medilia nodded. “I don’t even know how he lifted the sword. It was just before you arrived. He grabbed it and stabbed one to save me.” 

“That is unusual skill and courage for one so young,” Mipha murmured. “Anything is possible in the heat of the moment but still...” her brow furrowed as she wondered if such a show of strength had a deeper meaning. 

“His father was a knight... a royal guard. He died before Link was born, Medilia admitted quietly. “I think Link takes after him. I do not know if it will be possible for him to be a knight though, even if he wants to.”

“Why do you say that?” Rivan asked, keeping his voice low. “He is strong and brave, even this young.” 

“He does not... cannot speak. His birth was difficult and then he fell ill... I believe there is too much damage for his voice to work. He makes some sounds but not a single word. If he cannot speak I do not see how he could become a knight.” 

Medilia glanced at Link, giving Mipha and Rivan chance to exchange a look. “You must not give up,” Mipha said. “The determined often find a way. Our healers can look at him, though I can promise nothing.”

“That’s kind, Thank you.” Medilia was starting to feel overwhelmed. “I can’t thank you enough for all you’re doing.” 

“It is nothing, we are glad to help.” Mipha smiled at the Hylian woman. “A little kindness goes a long way.”

That was true, Medilia agreed. From Oric to the princess, they owed their lives to the kindness of others. She only only hoped that one day she could find a way of repaying them. 

They walked a while longer and as they did, Medilia started to notice carved posts and signs, leading the way to the domain. A soft glow seemed to permeate the night as they got closer and then at last a great bridge came into view, it’s soft blue glow calming and beautiful. Beyond, the main structures of the Domain rose high, that same glow surrounding it, the intricate carved beauty like nothing she’d ever seen. Not even Arn’s descriptions did it justice. 

“Oh... Link... Link, wake up!” She shook him lightly, knowing he would want to see this.

Link blinked groggily, sitting up on Rivan’s shoulders as the Zora supported him. As his vision cleared and he saw what was in front of him he frowned - and then his jaw dropped. Raised in a tiny village, he’d never seen anything so big or elaborate.

Mipha saw his amazement and smiled, pride in her home obvious as she led them on towards the great arches. “Welcome, my new friends, to Zora’s Domain.”

Xxxxx

 

Technically Rivan should be younger but eh, artistic licence! 

Any feedback would be most appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! This chapter has been driving me nuts!

Red Sky at Night - Chapter 5

Xxxx

“Link, slow down!” Medilia called out as her son darted by in hot pursuit of two Zora children, all of them laughing. She smiled. Despite her worry, it was so good to see him playing with others, something she had often dreamed of. The Zora children didn’t seem at all bothered by his lack of language, certainly not once they realised he could still understand them. They had no trouble working with his head shakes, nods and pointing. 

“He looks happy.” Mipha came to stand next to where Medilia was watching the children darting around. They were slightly above the children on the upper level, where they were afforded a clear view of the game going on below. 

Medilia nodded, resting her arms on the railings. “It’s the first time he’s been able to play with other children. Back home we were... isolated.” She wanted to say more, to explain, but she had no idea how Zora viewed these things and was terrified of a change in their attitude. Even though she couldn’t see Mipha acting so cruelly, she had not believed it of some of the villagers either and it had come as a shock when they turned their backs on her. 

“I see.” The princess wondered why, but was too polite to ask. “Well, you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish... we don’t have many Hylians in the Domain, but we certainly do not mind.” 

“Oh... you are so kind. But I fear we are already taking advantage of your hospitality. We offer nothing in return.” That bothered her more than she cared to admit.

“I disagree,” Mipha smiled again. “It’s valuable for the Zora children to meet others outside their race. Already they are learning that for all the differences, much is the same.”

“Yes, I suppose so...” Medilia nodded, but she was unconvinced. Their presence alone wasn’t enough for all they got in return. She felt that all she did was ask for more, and it tugged at her conscience. 

With that in mind, she hesitated before asking the question that had been on her mind for days. “I was wondering...The healers... they examined him several times, but I’ve yet to hear if there is anything that can be done.” They’d spent a long time with Link, looking down his throat with rods made of luminous rock, scribbling notes on pads of paper and muttering to each other. 

“Actually... I came from there just now.” Mipha’s voice was gentle as she placed her hand on Medilia’s and sighed softly. “I’m so sorry. They say there is nothing they can do, the damage is too old. Perhaps if we’d seen him when he was younger... but even then it may not have been possible. My magic will not work either, as it is so long healed. I wish I had better news.” She looked sympathetically at the Hylian woman whose hopes she’d just crushed. 

Medilia leaned more heavily on the railing. “I’d feared as much,” she admitted. “But I’d hoped...” she closed her eyes, forcing the tears back. “I feel so bad for him. I’m sure there’s so much he wants to say, so much he wants to tell me. I suppose I should... work on his writing....” It was hardly a substitute though and she knew it. 

Mipha looked back down to where the children’s game seemed to be ending and made a decision. “Come, there’s something I’d like to show the both of you.” She headed towards the stairs, looking back to see if Medilia was following. 

Confused at the sudden shift and still absorbing the news, Medilia hesitated. She felt the need to be alone, to take it all in and work out what it meant for them. 

Seeing her reaction, Mipha came back over. “Trust me... please. It’s worth it.” 

“Of course, my apologies,” Medilia smiled weakly. The princess was not unsympathetic, she must have a good reason for asking now. 

Assured that Medilia was now with her, Mipha headed down the stairs. “Link,” She called out. “Would you come here?”

Link looked up, smiling when he saw Mipha and his mother. He had quickly grown to like Mipha, the princess’s warm and approachable nature making her one of his favourite people. He waved goodbye to his new friends and raced over. 

Offering the boy her hand, Mipha spoke to him. “The warriors are practicing on the lower grounds, would you like to watch? I’ve heard you want to be a Knight when you are grown.”

He nodded eagerly, taking the princess’s hand as she led the way, down two long spiral staircases and across a bridge to where the army trained. 

They heard them before they saw them, the clang of swords and spears ringing in the air. “This is a combat exercise,” Mipha explained, “where all the warriors must work carefully and quietly to defeat their enemy. Shall we watch?”

Another nod and Mipha found the three of them a place to sit as the exercise proceeded. The captain acknowledged them, but said nothing. 

The warriors were divided into two groups, each pitted against the other. They were equally armed and there was a stretch of water and a number of obstacles between them. As they watched, the warriors on both sides started to move, working their way around the obstacles, or sometimes making use of them to shield themselves from their ‘enemy’ as the practice battle intensified. Although amongst friends, each warrior took the exercise seriously. 

There was noise, the weapons clashing and the occasional battle cry, but largely, not a word was spoken. Rather, the warriors used a multitude of hand gestures to communicate their actions, gestures that remained the same both in and out of the water, sharp and clear. 

Mipha turned her gaze from the warriors to Link. The young boy was watching intently, his head tilted like a little bird as he took it all in. His eyes darted from one warrior to another, every movement followed and analysed. It wasn’t long before he began to focus on their hands and the ever changing motions of them. 

“You see that, don’t you?” She said quietly. “Our warriors don’t need to speak when they battle. There is a gesture for almost every word... it’s quiet and efficient.” His eyes went wide and she patted his hand before continuing. “It used to be a very simple thing, just basic words, but we’ve been using it for so long now that it’s grown into a proper language. You can have whole conversations with your hands.” She bent down, meeting Link’s eyes. “Do you think that’s something you’d like to learn?” 

Link didn’t so much nod his head as his whole body, so great was his excitement. He bounced enthusiastically before throwing himself into her arms with a grin.

Laughing, Mipha hugged him tightly. “Maybe your mother would like to learn too, so you can talk to her.” She turned to smile at Medilia. This had been on Mipha’s mind ever since she had first heard that the boy could not speak. 

“That would be a gift beyond compare,” Medilia replied, her voice thick with emotion. To be able to understand him, to know what he was thinking or feeling, was her greatest wish. “I will do whatever it takes.” 

Mipha smiled, seeing the joy brought by her suggestion. “Of that I have absolutely no doubt.” 

X

Link learned quickly, his desire to communicate motivating him to learn everything he could as fast as he could. From the moment he’d signed his first ‘hello’ he’d been absorbing the words like a sponge, dragging Rivan or Mipha around, pointing at everything he didn’t yet know the signs for.

At that very moment he was cross legged on the floor, practicing signs under the watchful eye of Rivan. Dunma was there too, eager to understand her new friend. 

“Now, bring your hand down like this... then round... good!” Rivan smiled approvingly. “Now put that together with the other words.” 

Link’s face was screwed up in concentration as he slowly raised his hands, focusing on the movements, trying to be as accurate as possible. {What... is... lunch?} he signed carefully, a look of uncertainty on his face. 

“Very good!” Rivan’s face split into a broad smile. “But I am not the one making lunch.” He turned to where Medilia stood watching. “Why don’t you ask again?” 

Link nodded and turned to his mother, repeating the motions. 

Rivan had been working with Medilia most nights after Link was asleep, trying to keep her slightly ahead of her son, so that she would not be confused when he started to sign to her. This was the moment that had led to. 

She’d already experienced the rush of emotion from Link’s first sign, a simple ‘hello’ and then ‘mother.’ Yet this was the first time he’d actually put a sentence together and asked her something. 

{What is lunch?} he asked again, his movements a little more confident this time. 

She took a long breath, trying to compose herself. The sentence wasn’t perfect, but she didn’t care. It was to her. 

Cold meats and bread,” she replied, signing as she spoke, demonstrating her own progress. “And apple juice and berries.” She was sure her hands were shaking though she tried to hide it. 

There was a pause as Link considered his response. He frowned, trying to remember the sign he wanted before bringing his hands up again. {Cake? Please?} 

Medilia didn’t know how she was holding herself together. “Of course you can have cake.” She could hardly believe that they were finally communicating, something that had seemed impossible just months ago. She’d have given him anything he wanted in that moment, just because he’d asked. 

Xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A largely Medilia-centric chapter, but much more of Link (And Dunma) next time!

Xxx

It had been raining lightly all day, causing Link to skid on the polished floor as he raced in, stopping just short of crashing into his mother. Almost before he ground to a halt he started signing rapidly, his expression one of great displeasure. 

Medilia blinked and tried to keep up, but the signs were a blur she couldn’t decipher. Shaking her head, she reached out and gently stilled his hands for a moment. “You know I can’t understand you when you talk that fast,” she smiled. “Now, what’s the matter?” She rarely saw such a look on his face.

Link huffed and brought his hands up again, finishing his question with a glare that could have melted glaciers. 

“Ah, yes. I meant to tell you,” she replied when she finally understood. “You are indeed starting lessons next week.” She tried not to laugh at his look of indignation. “Don’t worry, Dunma will be there too and the teachers know sign. I checked.” It had been Rivan’s idea and she had agreed readily, knowing his good it would be for him. 

{I don’t want lessons!} Link protested, stopping signing in order to cross his arms and pout. The thought of being made to sit and learn and be still was horrifying to the active young boy. 

Medilia was aware that she should probably find the display of temper displeasing, but it had only been a few weeks and she was still caught up in the wonder of his communication. Besides, in her mind it was far too adorable to be annoying. “I know, most children don’t. But it’s important, Link. You need to learn and there are things I cannot teach you. You are nearly five, you are not a baby any more.” 

In truth, she felt his childhood had ended the day he’d first picked up a sword, but he seemed remarkably untroubled by it and it was never mentioned. Would it come back to haunt him later? Only time would tell. 

“If you want to be a knight, you must learn as much as you can,” she reminded him. “You will need every advantage.” It wasn’t only his lack of speech that threatened to hold him back, but his past too. If he told the truth about his father he’d be known as a bastard, if he didn’t, he’d be an unknown without bloodline or connections. Either way, the odds were stacked against him. There was a chance of course that he’d choose a different path in life, but somehow she doubted it. He was a lot like his father already. “Unless that is no longer what you want.” 

{It is!} he insisted, glaring at her for daring to suggest otherwise. 

“Well then, you will need to learn all that they can teach.” She looked pointedly at him. 

{Fine} he signed irritably, giving in for the sake of his dream, too young to understand how much would still stand in the way of it. {But it’s not fair!} 

Medilia laughed. “Oh my boy. Life rarely is.” 

Xxx

Despite his initial protests, Link settled well into the class of Zora children and soon needed no encouragement to leave each morning - provided he’d had a hearty breakfast. His devoted mother made sure to be up early to cook for him before sending him off with Dunma, who arrived every morning without fail. She found that it was difficult to let him go, but these lessons were an opportunity he never would have had in Kakariko Village, even if they had been accepted there. They had to take advantage of them.

Once he had left for the day she would cross the great bridge and head out to the hills surrounding the domain. Here she’d pick and scavenge whatever she could, mushrooms, radishes, apples and small insects if she could catch them. What she did not cook for them she sold to the store, the few rupees she got helping to buy the things she could not find. 

It was becoming increasingly difficult to provide for him, but she tried not to complain. They had been asked for nothing for their rooms and she only had to make sure her son was fed and clothed. Sometimes, like today, she went without a meal to make sure Link didn’t. It was a small sacrifice in her mind. And perhaps she’d find enough today to cook dinner for them both. 

Opening the door, she nearly jumped out of her skin to find Rivan standing there, leaning easily against a nearby pillar. “Goddess! You scared me half to death!” 

Rivan grinned. “Only half?” He patted a bag on his back. “I have the day off, I thought I’d come with you. Catch some fish while voltfin are in season.” 

“Well... That would be nice...” she smiled as her heart returned to normal. “I don’t often have company now Link is out all day.” Pulling the door closed behind her, she let him lead the way. 

“I know, I miss taking Dunma fishing too. Though I am glad she is asking someone else her incessant questions!” He grinned and led the way over one of the smaller bridges leading to a steep but manageable path. “Link seems to be asking a good number himself!” 

Medilia grinned. “That he is, making up for all the times he couldn’t I think! I can’t complain though. It wasn’t so long ago I feared he’d never find a way to speak.” 

“That must have been hard on you both,” Rivan replied. “I’m glad we were able to offer a solution. It’s a shame such methods are not well known outside the Domain. Still, perhaps they will be one day. I feel sure that boy will make a mark on the world.” 

Pausing to pick a stamella shroom, Medilia nodded. “I still worry about that. He dreams of being a Hylian Knight like... like his father was. I still do not know if it is possible.” 

“It will be difficult,” Rivan admitted. “Here he would be easily accepted, but there I do not know.” He glanced at Medilia, his face furrowing. “You never speak of his father, why is that? I don’t mean to pry but I have noticed. Did you part badly?” 

Stopping in her tracks, she felt the familiar panic rising as her heart began to race so fast she feared it would stop. Butterflies went mad in her stomach and she found she couldn’t focus on the words she needed to say. It was the same reaction she had every time someone mentioned Arn and the truth threatened to come out. Her fear of people turning their backs on them again was almost paralysing. 

“Are you okay?” Confused by her reaction, Rivan reached out, his hand resting on her shoulder. “Medilia?” 

She breathed and tried to hear past the rushing in her ears. “Yes, I’m fine...” was that what he was asking? Was he going to demand more than she could say?

“Perhaps we should stop for a while... there’s a knoll just up there.” He took her arm so gently that she wanted to cry. When they reached the knoll he sat her down and unpacked some bread and cheese from his bag. “Here, you must be hungry.” 

Taking it, she realised it was more than she’d eaten in days. Her stomach rumbled and she bit into it hungrily, despite her nerves that usually killed her appetite stone dead. As she ate she was aware that Rivan was watching her intently. He said nothing though, not until she had finished. 

Then, he reached back into the bag, producing a flask of apple juice and pouring them each a cup. Handing it to her, his eyes met hers. “Will you not talk to me? We have known each other for months now, yet I do not feel I know much about you. There is so much you do not say about where you came from and what caused you to be out in the wilds with a child.” 

She took a drink, trying to force the bread down, the pleasant taste vanishing at Rivan’s question. Any hopes that he’d drop the subject faded away as she saw the look on his face. He was watching her every move, his own lunch discarded. Oh, why had she ever mentioned Arn? 

“It’s not that I don’t want to...” she set the cup down to twist her hands nervously. “It’s just... I’m afraid. We’ve lost everything once. And maybe the Zora don’t even see things the same way as Hylians, but if you do... we’ll have to leave just when Link is finally happy. I’m scared of losing that.” 

“Well, I find it very hard to believe you’ve done anything that terrible,” Rivan smiled, trying to make sense of what she was saying. “Look... as long as you aren’t secretly planning to kill us all, I think whatever it is can be worked around.”

Medilia couldn’t help the short, breathless laugh that escaped her. “No, of course not!” She took in Rivan, his calm interest and concern and let out a long breath. “I never thought it was that bad really. I thought plenty of people did it. They probably do. But for us, it ended badly.” 

Closing her eyes, she remembered the night Arn had left, promising fabric for her wedding dress. “We were so in love. Young, but devoted to each other. He didn’t get much time off though, so when he did, well, we tended to get carried away.” Blushing, she couldn’t meet Rivan’s eyes. “We lay with each other before we so much as talked about marriage. If only we’d had more restraint, none of this would have happened. But we didn’t and I soon found I was... expecting our first child.”

Rivan listened, letting her tell her story in her own time.

“Arn was so happy. He didn’t mind it meant marrying me. I think he’d been planning on it anyway, it just meant doing it sooner. As long as we were married before I started to show, no one would say anything.” She’d met a number of children who were born ‘early’. Blinking back tears, she continued. It had been nearly six years, yet the grief remained. “He’d taken leave to go to Hateno and the dye shop there. He wanted the best fabric for my dress. But on the way... he could never walk past anyone in need. There was a moblin attack on a travelling party.” The tears fell now, the memory of that day still an open wound. “They brought him back to me but... it was too late. His injuries were too severe and he died in their wagon.” Even now she had nightmares about the day the wagon arrived, her betrothed’s broken and bloody body covered in a rough sheet. 

Reaching out, Rivan placed a gentle hand over hers. “I’m sorry. I can only imagine how hard that must have been.” 

“Thank you,” she whispered, still not looking up. “But you see, it got worse. I began to show and people knew. They knew I’d been with him before I was wed. And that our child, that Link, would be born out of wedlock. They shunned me. I had to beg for help just to birth him.” She recalled the cruel names that had been shouted at her each time she ventured into town, words that she couldn’t bring herself to repeat even now. “When he fell sick, no healer would even look at him. It it wasn’t for one passing through he wouldn’t have survived. He was just a... a bastard, unworthy of their care.” Her body trembled, waiting for Rivan’s response, his judgement. The truth was out now and there was no going back. 

“We were nothing to the people of Kakariko, so when I was advised a warmer climate would help Link, we just left. I never expected to end up here and now I wonder - are we nothing to the Zora too? Slowly, fearfully, she forced her head up to meet Rivan’s piercing gaze, wishing she’d never said anything at all. 

Xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the three month delay! I’ll try not to make you wait so long for the next part! 
> 
> This is a longer than usual chapter, coming in at just under 4500 words. I hope it makes up for the long wait!

Red Sky at Night - chapter seven 

Xxxx

Rivan was silent for a long moment, his expression neutral, which unsettled Medilia more than she cared to admit. What was he thinking? What would he say? In her mind, she was already packing her bags to leave the domain. 

She bit back the stab of anger she had been keeping at bay since Link was born. It was pointless and changed nothing, she knew that. Yet, sometimes, it flared up without warning and she had to force it down. 

It was the unfairness of the situation that usually got to her more than anything. All she’d done was have a child before it was deemed fitting. And who deemed it? She’d never heard anything about the Goddess saying it had to be that way. So who had decided? And what would it mean for the rest of her life? 

“Rivan?” The ongoing silence was too much for her to bear as her mind threw up a million possibilities. Oh Hylia, let the Zora be more understanding. Let *him* be more understanding. She’d never had as true a friend as Rivan before; the thought that she might lose him terrified her.

He looked up at last, confusion written on his face. “I don’t really know what to say,” he admitted. “It’s not something that really happens amongst the Zora. I’ve never encountered it before.” 

“It’s not?” Medilia was surprised enough to be shaken out of her fear. She’d been expecting either acceptance or judgement, had not even considered that it might not be understood. “Surely the Zora are not so virtuous that none slip up before marriage?”

Rivan let out a hearty laugh. “Oh! Oh no, not at all, we are far from that! No, it because our children hatch from eggs - if an egg is laid before marriage it can be left and not hatched, or incubation can be postponed, allowing the couple to make their arrangements. That happens quite frequently I dare say.”

“Oh.” Despite the amount of time she’d been amongst the Zora, that had never occurred to her. It was, she found, a lot to take in. To have such a choice over childbearing was something she could barely comprehend. And she could not say what she would have done if it had been hers to make. She would not have been cast out - but neither would she have Link. Despite how she worried about him, about his health and happiness, she would not be without him. Though had she not had him - she would not have known that. The concept gave her a headache. “That is... strange to me.”

Rivan smiled. “As your lack of choice is to me. As such I do not think I can judge either way. I think you may wish to keep it quiet from the elders, but I would imagine many would take my view as well.” He shrugged, causing his fins to flap around his shoulders. “It does not change anything as far as I am concerned.” 

Medilia let out a long breath. “Thank you. That is a huge relief - I don’t know what I would do if we had to leave. I suppose we will have to one day, just not yet, with Link so young.” 

“Well I don’t see any reason you should need to leave,” he replied. “Not if you are both happy here.” 

“It depends on Link,” she explained. “If his desire to be a knight remains or if it changes as he gets older. Who knows, there would be no shame in joining the Zora guard rather than the Hylian.”

Rivan smiled. I would love to see that, I believe it is Dunma’s goal as well. They could train together.” There was the issue of Hylians ageing much faster of course, but they could cross that bridge when they came to it. 

“That would be wonderful.” Even though she doubted Link’s ambitions would change, he was still a child and anything was possible. “I like it here, far more than anywhere else I’ve lived.” She looked over to where the Domain’s glowing structures could be seen against the skyline. “I see that and it feels like home.” 

“I’m glad. It cannot have been easy to fit in, but you have.” Rivan reached over and touched her hand.

She smiled. “The people here made it easy, I have never been so welcomed. And I know I’ve not always been open, but it was all to protect Link.”

“I understand. I’d do the same for Dunma if I had to.” He wondered how he’d have felt in her place, if he’d had to leave all he’d known to carve out a new life. “I think you are incredibly strong and Link is lucky to have you.” 

“Thank you,” Medilia blushed, looking down at the grass and feeling tired. “I do my best.”

“It’s more than enough.” He noticed how she sagged and felt sorry for her, all the more so for causing it. “Come on, why don’t we take the west path and head back. We’ll forage on the way and come again another day for more.”

Too emotionally drained to argue, Medilia agreed. Rivan packed up what remained of their meal and led her down the new path. It was lined with tall trees and was damp year-round. It made her feet soggy, but the shrooms grew plentifully in such conditions and, while not the most valuable, filled her basket and would fill their stomachs. 

As they walked back, her feet squelching in her boots, Rivan sighed. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. 

She looked over, surprised and confused. “For what? You have done nothing wrong!” 

“I shouldn’t have pressed you about your past. I should have respected your privacy.”

Medilia stopped and reached for his hand, as he had done to her not long ago. ‘Rivan, no. You were only trying to be a good friend. I... appreciate that. It’s just difficult for me to open up. I’m not upset, I’m glad you care. You’ve done nothing *but* care since we came here and I should have known I could trust you. It is I who was wrong.” 

“Ah, I understand why you were guarded.” He smiled. “Shall we just move on from here? Or we will spend until the winter apologising to each other!” 

Chuckling, Medilia nodded. “I think that is an excellent idea.”

Xxx

 

Later that evening, her smile had turned to a frown as Link picked listlessly at the bowl of mushroom soup in front of him. It wasn’t like him to be off his food and even the chuck of bread lay untouched. 

“Link, is something wrong?” She pulled a chair round to sit beside him. “You’ve hardly touched your food.” 

He shook his head, but she persisted. “Are you sure?” She pressed her hand to his forehead, checking for a temperature. “You don’t seem unwell.” 

He pulled back, shaking his head. [I’m fine] he signed, taking a large spoonful of soup as though to prove his point. There was no second spoonful though and he returned to stirring it listlessly, blue eyes watching the liquid move without any real interest. 

Then why aren’t you eating? Please tell me what’s wrong.” She frowned again as she heard his stomach rumble, indicating that he was certainly hungry.

He scowled, knowing he was caught and shoved the bowl away, nearly spilling it as he did so. 

“Link! Be careful!” His mother chided him, jumping up and just grabbing the bowl before it went over. “What is the matter with you today?”

[Mushroom soup!] He gave the bowl a filthy look as he signed. [Again! I hate it.] 

That wasn’t strictly true, she knew, he liked it well enough - but it was the fourth time that week. Guilt nagged at her - if she hadn’t let her emotions get the better of her earlier, she might have found more interesting ingredients to cook with, or things to sell.

“I’m sorry, Link, this was all I could find today and they don’t trade well. I know it’s dull, but at least you have food to fill your belly. I’ll try again tomorrow, but for tonight, there’s nothing else.” She held back her frustration as best she could, but the sight of precious wasted food bothered her and mingled with her guilt over not doing better. “If you don’t want it you may go to bed.”

To her surprise he jumped down, running into the bedroom and slamming the door. She stared after him and then at the abandoned bowl of soup. 

“Damnit,” she whispered under her breath as she realised he wasn’t coming back out. Sitting back down, she put her head in her hands and discovered that she wasn’t hungry any more either. 

Xxx

The following morning Link was still in a sour mood. He ate the bread and cheese he was given but made sure to keep his hands occupied so he didn’t have to talk. Medilia sighed. He was due to have lessons, but she couldn’t let him go in such a mood. Leaning down she scooped him up, suddenly keenly aware of how much he had grown. 

“I know it’s hard. I do. I know you tire of soup and bread and the same foods every day. I am doing my best, but we have precious little money and I cannot ask for any more from our friends - they have done enough. I will work something out, but I need you to help me and just... eat the soup. Please Link. It will get better, I promise. I just need time.” 

He was as silent as ever, but at last she felt him sigh and relax in her arms and she bent and dropped a kiss to the top of his head. “How about I ask Rivan if you can eat with them tonight?” That would at least give him a break and a change in foods, while giving her more time to ask around and look for any work or things she could sell. 

That produced a smile and a nod and she felt the tiniest bit of relief. “I’ll see to it then. You should go now though, you’ll be late. You know how Seggin hates that.” 

Link huffed, but slid off her lap and padded over to get his things. Still, he ran back for one last hug before she left, a hug that only strengthened her resolve to make things right. 

Xxx

Despite her resolve, she was no closer to a solution several days later. 

The Zora were kind, but there was simply no work for a hylian. The few positions she could have managed were already filled and given the long lives of the Zora, none were likely to retire any time soon. 

She wanted to avoid going to Rivan or Mipha, but after more than a week with no luck, and Link getting increasingly upset with the bland, repetitive food, she found she was out of options. “Tomorrow,” she told herself with resignation. She’d speak to Mipha as soon as Link left for his lessons the next morning. It was too late now - he’d be home soon. 

He should be a little happier tonight at least. She’d found two radishes and a truffle quite by luck that morning and though they were small, she was excited to cook them for him.

He was late, she realised before long. She refused to worry - it was only a short walk from the classroom to home and he was probably out playing with Dunma. Although a little annoyed he hadn’t asked first, the girl was almost a sister to him now and it probably hadn’t occured to him. 

Still, as dinner time approached, she decided he’d been gone long enough and headed out to find him. She saw Dunma soon enough, playing by the fountain with another girl - but not Link.

“Hello Dunma!” She smiled. “Where’s Link, Are you playing hide and seek?” It was a game Link was worryingly good at. She’d failed to find him more than once. 

Dunma frowned, her fins creasing as she rushed over. “I haven’t seen him since classes finished. He said he couldn’t play with me today.”

“What?” Link was popular enough amongst his classmates, however he preferred his close friends and was unlikely to wander off with someone else. “Where did he go?” 

“I don’t know...” She looked up at Medilia with round eyes. “He’s been grumpy the last few days. Today he asked me to share my lunch then ran off.”

Worry began to pool in Medilia’s stomach. Was this over food or had she said too much to him about the difficulties they faced? And where could he possibly have gone? “Dunma, please stay here. If you see him, tell him to wait at home. I’m going to look.” 

She looked everywhere, all his favourite places and many he had only mentioned. The barracks, the lower falls, the shop and the diving spots. No one had even seen him that day and, after more than an hour, she was starting to suspect that he had somehow left the Domain. 

Turning on her heel, she ran to find Rivan. She knew he was on duty, but a missing child was certainly something he could be called away for. 

She still looked as she ran, hoping to see that shock of blonde hair that always made Link stand out here. Yet there were only Zora, who looked oddly at her as she passed. 

Rivan was guarding the far end of the bridge, his spear held firmly in his hand as he watched for any intruders, yet he turned as the sound of running grew nearer. 

“Medilia?” His grip on his spear tightened even more as he saw the expression on her face. “What’s happened, what’s wrong?” 

Gasping for breath, she gripped his arm. “I can’t find Link. No one has seen him since lessons ended. He told Dunma he couldn’t play and she didn’t see where he went. It’s going to be dark soon...” her voice wavered and she fought to keep herself calm. “I’ve looked everywhere. I think he has left the Domain.”

Rivan looked up to where another guard stood on the level above him and gestured to him to come down. “Try not to panic. We’ll find him, I promise.” Stepping away, he spoke to the guard. “The Hylian child is missing. We need a search party immediately and... I require relief for my post.”

“Yes sir!” The warrior sped off, heading to the barracks to alert the others. 

“Do you have any idea where he might have gone?” Rivan asked, turning back to Medilia. “Anything he might have said or done that might indicate what he was thinking?” 

“I don’t know. He’s been in a bad mood lately because I haven’t been able to offer him much more than mushrooms but... that’s surely not enough to make him run away?” She chewed her lip, trying to think.

“Mushrooms?” Rivan frowned. “Never mind, tell me later. Let’s just focus on finding him.” He could see a warrior approaching at speed to relieve him and others were dashing by, no doubt to join the search party. 

The warrior stopped in front of him. “Here to relieve you, Rivan. Lady Mipha is gathering the others by the fountain.” 

Her name came as a relief to Medilia, the princess’s leadership and healing skills were both exceptional, knowing Mipha was heading the search gave her a glimmer of hope. 

“Thank you.” Rivan took Medilia by the arm, feeling how she was trembling and trying to hide it. “Let’s go.” He smiled at her, trying to offer reassurance, even though he was deeply concerned for Link’s whereabouts. 

The courtyard was full, with hastily gathered warriors and volunteers milling around the fountain. In the centre Mipha was already giving out orders, directing the warriors to cover all areas surrounding the Domain and volunteers to ask around for anyone that might have seen him. With there only being one Hylian child living amongst them, there was at least no chance of a mistaken identity.

Seeing Medilia and Rivan arrive, Mipha stepped down and came over. She smiled kindly, taking Medilia’s hands in her own. “We will find him. He’s only small, he can’t have gone too far. I have everyone I can spare out looking. You should go home, in case he comes back.”

“No,” Medilia replied. “No, I can’t just sit and wait. I have to be out there. I’m sure someone else can can stay behind.”

“I can wait.” A small voice came from below her. “I want to help too.”

Looking down she saw Dunma, her large eyes full of tears. In an instant, she was in her father’s arms, Rivan holding the scared girl close. “I think you should go home,” he said gently. “We may be a while.” 

“No, please... let me help! I should have asked him where he was going!” She pleaded, tugging on Rivan’s fins. “Please.” 

Rivan sighed. “Dunma, this is not your fault, do not ever think that. However if you really want to, you may wait at Link’s house.” He hugged her tightly before putting her down. “But you must stay there until I come for you.”

“I promise,” she sniffed, hugging her father’s leg. “Thank you.” She wiped her eyes and smiled bravely before running off. 

“She’s a good girl,” Medilia said quietly. 

“That she is. And she needs her best friend back, so let’s get moving.” It was well into evening now and torches were being lit as they made their way out. Rivan gave one to Medilia and they headed towards the Great Zora Bridge, not even knowing if it was the right way. 

X

The night dragged on with no sign of Link. Medilia was becoming increasingly frantic, though refused to stop looking, despite both Mipha and Rivan pleading with her to let them take over. In the end all they could do was stay with her and make sure she stayed safe. 

Rivan couldn’t blame her. If it was Dunma who was missing... he shivered. It was his worst nightmare. He wouldn’t stop either. 

Clouds were hiding the moon, hindering those search. The torches only helped so much and there was a lot of ground to cover. He called out again, hoping Link would hear. 

“What’s the point of calling?!” Medilia’s usually measured voice was high pitched from distress. “He can’t respond!” 

“He’ll find a way,” Rivan insisted. “He’s resourceful. And if he hears us, he at least knows we’re coming.” He didn’t believe for a moment that Link didn’t want to be found. 

“He’s all I have, Rivan.” Her head dropped and she could no longer hold back tears. “I can’t lose him.” 

“You won’t. We just need to keep looking.”

Medilia’s head snapped up, eyes flashing with anger born of fear. “You can’t promise me that.” 

“I’m sorry,” Rivan apologised. “You’re right, I can’t. But I can and do believe it. I’m certain we’ll find him safe and well.” The Zora warrior bent to look her in the eyes. “Try and believe it too.” 

Closing her eyes, she rested her head against Rivan’s shoulder for a moment. “I want to.” 

“Good enough.” He took her arm and pulled her gently along. “Let’s head south and join those searching that area. There are several paths near there he might have taken.” 

It was then that a whistle sounded. 

“Rivan! What was that, have they found him?!” Medilia demanded.

“It’s a message. Maybe some news at least.” Rivan raced towards the sound with Medilia running closely behind him. 

A warrior was approaching with a tall green Zora by his side. Rivan recognised him as a newly appointed stonemason. Ledo, if his memory served. 

“Sir...” the warrior ushered the other Zora forward. “We may have some news on where the boy went.”

Ledo nodded. “Yesterday he and some friends were playing near where I was working and they came over to watch. They were asking about the stones.” He sighed. “I told them how hard they were to find and that sometimes I traded a diamond for just ten pieces. I thought he was just being curious when he asked where to find the stones, but now I wonder...” 

“Oh, Hylia.” It made perfect sense. Link had seen an opportunity to get some money for them and had gone out to do just that in secret. 

“Do you think that’s where he’s gone?” Rivan asked. 

Medilia nodded. Oh, it was all her fault. If she’d just admitted to Rivan or Mipha or anyone how they were struggling, they wouldn’t be here now. Her stupid, stubborn pride had landed them in this mess. “Yes. I’m sure.” If anything happened to him, she knew she’d never forgive herself. Pride was a curse. 

“Where did you tell him they could be found?” Rivan asked Ledo. 

Ledo turned and pointed westwards and up. “Up there, West of Toto Lake.”

Medilia’s heart sank. Those were some of the highest, steepest cliffs that were often slick from rain. Anything could have happened to a small child alone up there. “Oh, Link...” she turned to Rivan. “We have to get there.”

“The falls will be the quickest.” Rivan’s eyes narrowed. “I think I can take you, but you may not like it.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “I don’t care. Just get me there, please.” 

“Very well. Put your arms around my neck - and hold your breath.” Rivan had never done this with an adult before, much less a Hylian, but there was no time for doubts. The moment Medilia’s arms locked around his neck, he jumped. 

She screamed. Down first, then along and up, the Zora dragged her through the water, slowing down just enough for her to catch her breath before they went under again. Clinging onto him until her arms went numb, she felt as though she would drown before they reached their destination. 

It was with immeasurable relief that her feet finally touched land, but it was several moments more before she could remove her arms from around Rivan’s neck. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. “I’m sorry if I went too fast.” 

“It’s fine...” she coughed up some water, hiding a shiver when the chill night air hit her wet clothes. “We’re here, that’s what matters. Thank you.” 

“There’s more people coming, I’ll go and check in. Wait here, try to dry off.” He dashed away to the other warriors, leaving her standing alone. 

She found she couldn’t stand still. Not only because she was cold and wet, but because she needed to be doing something, being idle at a time like this was impossible. She walked slowly, away from the others, looking up for any sign of her son. The clouds still prevented the luminous stones from shining, which would have made looking for him so much easier. Nothing, it seemed, was ever easy. 

She heard Rivan call her name, but couldn’t bring herself to go back. There was no one currently searching where she was and she needed to look. 

“Link!” She called out, hoping that Rivan was right, that he’d find a way to respond if he heard. He sometimes made small noises, maybe that would be enough. 

Further round she walked, eyes searching for the smallest clue. She prayed, begging the goddess to help her, futile as it seemed. “Link!” She stepped back, looking up at the Impossibly high cliff. There were stones up there, but were they the ones he’d gone to? 

She stopped for a moment to rub her tired eyes. The long nightmarish night still wasn’t over and she felt cold dread at the very thought of going home without him. No. She couldn’t. She wouldn’t. 

Rivan called again but she knew he could catch up easily enough and kept going. She paused by a ridge, seeing a shard of stone. “Link!”

Passing under the ridge, she jumped as something fell on her. Biting back a scream, she tried to stay silent in case it was a bokoblin or worse. Carefully she turned, looking to see what had hit her. 

It was a mushroom. 

“Link!” It couldn’t be a coincidence, he had to be up there. “Link, is that you?” 

Another mushroom came tumbling down and she was sure. Without any hesitation she started scrambling up the cliff, paying no heed to her wet, clammy clothes, or the calls in the background. She needed to get to her son and she needed to do it now. 

The cliff face was rough and cut into her hands but she ignored the pain as she ascended. Her gaze was fixed firmly on the tiny ridge and all her weariness fell away as she pulled herself up. Link was up there. 

Gritting her teeth, her battered hands pulled up her closer and closer towards that ledge. Finally, as she neared it, she heard movement and a small, blonde head appeared. 

“Link!” As soon as she saw him it was all she could do to stay strong. Halfway up the cliff she found herself sobbing with relief, hardly daring to believe that she’d found him and that the nightmare was nearly over. 

[Mama!] His own hands were red and raw and he’d been crying too, but the shaky sign was a soothing balm to her shattered nerves. 

“It’s okay... it’s okay. I’m nearly there...” she smiled, the first real smile all day. She’d found him, it would be okay now. 

Below she heard running and knew that Rivan had caught up. “I found him! He’s here!” 

Medilia reached up, finally touching Link’s knee. “Oh my boy. You scared me so much.” 

[I’m sorry] he signed, and she saw that he was also wet and cold. [Got stuck.]

“Don’t worry now, we’ll talk later. Can you get to me? I think it’s time we went home.” If he could get to her she was sure she could guide him down with the aid of the Zora below. 

He nodded, but looked scared as he edged away from the back of the cliff, towards his mother. The rocks were angled and smooth and she could see how easy it was to get stranded. 

She moved aside, trying to give him room to climb, her eyes fixed on his every step. They were so close now, she just needed him down safely and then everything would be fine.

Yet it was her foot the rock cracked under. Her foot that slipped, sending her tumbling backwards. Her body that suddenly had nothing to hold on to as she plummeted through the air. 

She cried out, but could do nothing. The world seemed to slow down as she fell, falling away from her terrified son. As the ground rushed closer, she noticed that the clouds had cleared. 

The sky was red. 

Xxxxx

 

END CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go at last! Big thanks to Marius Constantine for his help despite this not being his fandom! 
> 
> As ever, I am grateful for any feedback!

Red Sky at Night – Chapter Eight 

 

X

 

Link screamed. It was a strange sound, low and rough and broken, a sound he hadn't even known he could make until now. He reached out helplessly as she slipped away from him, their eyes meeting for a brief, horrifying moment. 

The fear and the pain in Link's eyes broke her heart, but Medilia knew there was nothing she could do as she fell. There was nothing to grab on to, nothing between her and the lethally solid rocks. Time seemed to slow as she looked at her son, wishing she could reassure and comfort him, tell him it wasn’t his fault. More than her own death, she feared what this might do to him. 

“Arn...” Her lost love’s name slipped from her lips. Would she see him again? She found, in that moment, that no matter how much she missed him, she would rather carry on missing him than leave Link alone. However, the choice was no longer hers to make and her last hope was that he couldn’t see when she reached the bottom. 

Closing her eyes she tried to accept her fate, to will the fall to be over quickly and allow her to make her peace with her end. 

Somewhere over the rushing of wind in her ears, she could hear a commotion below, but it was far, far away, as though she was already in another world. 

Xxx

"Medilia!" Rivan looked on in horror as she lost her grip, flailing in the air for a moment as she hurtled down. At that speed, from that height, he knew there was no chance she'd survive unless her fall was halted. 

Rivan jumped. Powerful legs well used to propelling him through water now sent him upwards, moving swiftly towards the rapidly falling woman. Webbed feet touched the rocks and launched him higher still, until his arms finally wrapped around her, stopping her immediate descent. 

Yet the danger was far from over. There was no waterfall to plunge into and regain control. The rocks were hard and cold and now there were two of them plunging towards the ground. 

With a grunt he twisted, flipping her onto his back and hoping to Hylia she still had enough of her wits about her to hold on. 

There was no time for relief as he felt her arms lock around his neck. He reached desperately for the cliff side, knowing that to hit the ground at their current rate of descent would kill them both.

His hand finally found purchase and he held on for dear life, gasping for breath as her grip nearly strangled him. 

He could hear the commotion as the other Zora scrambled to rescue them, yet his grip on the rock was too precarious and he knew there wouldn't be time. 

His hand slipped and he reached out again, trying to at least slow their descent. The rocks cut into his palm, making it even harder to hold on as the blood stole his grip.

Rivan gritted his teeth, his options fleeing like a crab in sand. His fingertips were cramping with the strain of hanging on and he knew they were out of time. He made his choice. Rivan turned, wrapping himself tightly around the terrified Hylian and keeping himself between her and the rocks as they fell the rest of the way and landed with a sickening crunch. 

Xxx

Medilia barely knew what was happening as she clung to Rivan, fear robbing her of her senses. Yet she had a moment to comprehend what Rivan was doing as he flipped her. She managed a scream, though it was far too late and it was knocked from her as they hit the ground. She heard the crunch of bones; her scream became a broken sob.

Above, still clinging to the rocks, Link's soft cries were almost unheard except by the Zora now scaling the cliff to reach him. His eyes were wide and red from tears, his arms wrapped around his tiny body as he stared in horror at the scene below.

"No... No..." Still struggling for breath, Medilia tried to move. Pain shot through her arm and leg and she realised then she had not escaped unscathed. "Rivan, Rivan..." The Zora was unresponsive beneath her and she couldn't even move enough to see if he was breathing. 

A shadow fell over them and she looked up to see Bazz, concern etched on his face. 

"I've sent for lady Mipha," he said quietly, kneeling down beside her and Rivan. 

"Link..." She tried to turn but the pain prevented her from doing so. Hylia, she was still lying on Rivan, who hadn't moved at all. 

"He's fine, someone is bringing him down, try not to worry. I'm going to move you now, try to relax." He didn't want to, but the limp form of the Zora made it necessary. 

"Okay..." she let out a shaky breath as Bazz slid his hands under her and gently pulled her off Rivan. 

She screamed. She couldn't do anything else as pain shot through her arm and leg, a crunching and grinding indicative of her broken bones. Her good hand gripped Bazz's arm as she tried to breathe through the agony. 

"I'm sorry..." he apologised as he set her back down as carefully as he could, his hand supporting her until she was lying firmly on the ground and he could move to check the still motionless Rivan. 

"Rivan..." Medilia bit his name out, watching through wavering vision as Bazz examined him.

"We'll see when Lady Mipha gets here," Bazz replied; his lack of commitment made her heart sink. 

Xxx

Above them, Link had watched in silent horror as his mother fell, only to be caught by Rivan before the two went plummeting to the ground. Unable to move or look away, he barely noticed when he was finally joined on the tiny ledge by a kind faced Zora warrior.

"Hello..." the pale Zora managed a smile. "Do you remember me? I’m Gaddison. Come on, let's get you down." 

Link shook his head, not even looking at the woman, his gaze still fixed on the horror below. He could see his mother but couldn't tell if she was moving and that made him cry harder. 

Gaddison moved over and put an arm around Link. 

"We can't stay here," she insisted gently. As much as she feared bringing the boy to a potentially dead mother, it was dangerous on the narrow ledge. 

Still, Link didn't move and she supposed if they stayed still they'd be okay, for a few minutes at least. She hugged the boy a little tighter and felt him tremble in her arms. 

Xxx

Mipha had been along near the next peak when the call came that Link had been found. She had immediately started to make her way there when the echo of a horn reached her, its tone the one only used in the most dire of circumstances. Her hand tightened on her trident; she almost flew to the scene.

"Oh!" Mipha rushed to where Rivan and Medilia were lying. It was immediately obvious that Rivan was in the worst state, it was unclear if he was even still alive. She knelt next to him, looking at his battered body in horror. "What happened?"

"She fell trying to get to Link, he jumped up and protected her," Bazz explained. "He... took the full impact of the fall." 

Mipha winced but didn't hesitate, running gentle hands over Rivan, looking for anything to help her, just the slightest spark of life was all she needed. She could feel shattered bones and slick blood, but healing that was pointless if he was already gone. She muttered under her breath, offering prayers to the Goddess to help her, help him. She thought of his daughter waiting at home and increased her efforts. Behind her, she could hear Medilia crying, and no wonder – her closest friend may well have just given his life for her. 

Resting her fingers on his face, she thought she detected the slightest twitch and her mind was made up. That was enough. Placing her hand on his chest she called on her power, feeling the energy flow through her to surround Rivan in pale light, the Zora's body lost in the glow for a moment as Mipha poured all she had into the healing, trying to bring the warrior back from the brink. 

As The light dimmed, a hush fell as they waited to see if Mipha had arrived in time. Medilia ignored her own pain, absorbed in the spectacle, having never seen Mipha's power used to its full extent before. "Please..." she whispered.

Rivan groaned. His dark eyes opened slowly to take in the scene around him. "Ow..."

"Rivan... Thank Hylia..." Mipha let out a sigh of relief. "I feared we had lost you." She took his arm, helping him into a sitting position. 

"Medilia!" he gasped, ignoring the aches to look around for her.

"Behind you," Mipha smiled. "She needs attention also, but she will live thanks to you." 

He turned to see her lying there, pale and in pain but decidedly alive. 

Medilia reached out, just managing to touch Rivan's leg. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you, my friend.”

Rivan laughed shakily. You’re welcome.” 

Xxx

"You see?" Gaddison rubbed Link's arm soothingly. "Everyone will be fine. Mipha's grace is truly a blessing. Now, let's get down, hmm? Your mother has waited long enough." She looked at the boy, her heart going out to him at the sight of his pale, tear streaked face.

At last Link nodded and got shakily to his feet. When Gaddison crouched down he put his arms around her neck and held tight. 

Deciding to take no chances after the string of bad luck they'd had, she untied her sash to loop it around Link before tying it around her waist. "Hold on now, I'll go slow but don't wriggle, okay?” 

Feeling his nod against her back she moved carefully to the edge of the rock and slowly, cautiously, began to climb down. Each step was measured, checked, and careful as she brought the terrified boy to safety. 

At last their feet touched solid ground and she untied the sash again, letting Link go. He shot off immediately and she smiled as he darted towards his mother. 

Xxx

Hearing footsteps, Medilia tried to turn but found it impossible as she nearly passed out from the pain. It didn’t matter though because a moment later Link threw himself into her arms and the rough jolt to broken bones barely even mattered as she wrapped her good arm around him. 

“Link! Oh thank the Goddess...” Pulling him close, she couldn’t hold back the tears, crying into his dirty hair. “I thought I had lost you.” Or that he had lost her, but the distinction hardly seemed to matter. 

Pressed against her she could feel his hands signing shakily and though she couldn’t see them, she knew what he was saying. 

{I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry} 

“It's okay, it’s okay. You’re here now, that’s all that matters.” There would be time later to talk about why he had run off and the consequences of it, but it seemed unimportant for the moment. 

Biting back a stab of pain, she looked up as Mipha came over. 

“Link, I must tend to your mother's injuries now. It will not take long and you can stay right here, I just need you to move over a little.” 

“Are you sure?” Mipha already looked tired from her work on Rivan. “I can wait.” 

“I can rest later,” she replied with a smile. “Please, let me heal you.” 

The pain already taking a toll, she didn’t have the will to argue. Medilia nodded and glanced at Rivan, who pulled himself up and came over. “Here, Link, sit with me.” 

Link tensed, unwilling to leave his mother and feeling unable to face Rivan. The sight of the two of them falling would haunt him for a long time to come. 

“It's okay, Link... come here...” He gently prised the boy away from his mother. He was more than a little shaken by his brush with death, but it had been his choice and Link's guilt was written all over his face. “You’ll be back with her in a moment.” Settling him in his lap, he made sure Link could see as Mipha went to work. 

Unlike with Rivan, Mipha was able to focus only on Medilia’s arm and leg. Although there were other, smaller injuries, these were the critical ones that could not be left. The rest only needed time. 

Link watched intently as the soft glow covered his mother’s wounds, mending the bones and relieving her pain. 

“There...” Mipha sat back, exhausted. “Forgive me for not doing more, but my power requires time to restore.”

Carefully moving her newly healed limbs, Medilia reached out and hugged the princess, feeling no need to stand on ceremony after all that had transpired. “Please don't apologise. You’ve done more than enough.”

She ached from head to toe and was sure she was bruised all over, but she welcomed the aches, a reminder that she was still, miraculously, alive and had her son back. 

The healing done, Rivan let Link go and he launched himself back into his mothers lap. Finally able to hug him properly she pulled him close, feeling him snuggle against her, his hands clinging to her dress as though they were still on the cliff. Yet as she held him, something dug into her side and she winced. 

“Link, are you hurt? I can feel something sharp...” She tried to prise him off her for a moment so she could check him over. 

To her surprise he sat back almost willingly, reaching into his pocket and offering her the contents. In his hand were ten small shards of luminous stone, chipped from the larger rocks with childlike strength. His very reason for coming here. He couldn’t know that they were too small to be of use to the stonemasons and certainly not worth a diamond. 

“Oh Link...” all this, for pebbles. She fought the urge to cry; she’d shed enough tears already today. He hadn’t meant to cause trouble, he'd only wanted to help. Forcing herself to smile she took them, the tiny shards glowing slightly in the now pink light of the fading moon. “Thank you.”

Hylia help her, she didn’t think she’d ever be able to let him go again. 

XXX

End chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote Doctor Who: Everybody lives! Just this once, everybody lives!

**Author's Note:**

> So, first fic for this fandom. Got to be honest, I've no idea where this is going. I just wanted to explore Link's beginnings. Pretty sure the Zora will show up because frankly I'm obsessed with them.
> 
> Link's parents names taken from the Valiant comics run.


End file.
